


Like an Explosion

by pterawaters



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Prompt Fill, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: It was just supposed to be a precaution before going undercover. It wasn't supposed to change Danny's life forever.





	Like an Explosion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stellarmeadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/gifts).



> Stellarmeadow requested #1 from [this list of prompts](http://pterawaters.tumblr.com/post/181932933949/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short), Soulmates AU. I hope you like it!

“Okay,” Danny said, looking over the plans one more time. “I like it. I think it’s going to work.”

Danny must have let a tone creep into his voice, because Steve gave him a skeptical look and asked, “But…?”

“But anytime two law enforcement officers go undercover as romantic partners, it’s a good idea for them to do a dry run before they get in the field.” Seriously, didn’t Steve ever run into this situation during his stint in Naval Intelligence?

Steve blinked at Danny without comprehension.

“I mean, I’m assuming neither one of you have found your soulmate.” Danny gestured to Steve and Kono, and at least Kono seemed to be picking up what Danny was throwing down. “If you have, then we can just move on–”

“Let’s just say, for the sake of argument, we haven’t,” Steve said, like it wasn’t obvious to everyone he’d ever met that he was Unbonded. “You think Kono and I could be soulmates?”

“It would be better to find out here, safe in the office, than out in the field,” Kono said with a simple shrug. From her nonchalance, Danny was pretty sure she figured the odds of Steve being her soulmate were low. 

Steve nodded his head. “Ah. Point taken.” Standing up, Steve approached Kono with his arms out. “So, what? We just kiss?”

“Let’s keep it professional,” Chin said, a slight protective edge in his voice that made Kono frown at him.

“How professional? I mean, if it’s too professional, it’s not going to work, right?” Steve turned to Danny, as if looking for support for his delusions.

“That’s a myth. I mean, I was there when–” Danny stopped as he realized he was veering into a topic he very much wanted to avoid. “It doesn’t take much. Lip-on-lip is the only requirement, as far as I know.”

Everyone’s eyebrows rose in Danny’s direction and he felt his ears start to go red. Needing to change the subject, Danny stepped toward Kono, holding his arms out to her. “May I?”

Kono opened her arms to him and said, “By all means.”

Smiling at Kono’s willingness to accommodate his demonstration, Danny took another step closer. He had to raise up on the balls of his feet a little bit, which irked him to no end, but it allowed him to place a quick, innocent kiss on Kono’s lips. Nothing changed. The world didn’t end. Yet another not-soulmate found. At least now he knew not to pursue the little crush he’s been nursing for Kono the past couple of months. He wasn't putting himself through that again. 

Danny gave Kono a friendly smile before turning to speak to Steve. “See? Like that.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “That’s how someone kisses their grandmother. How the hell is a kiss like that supposed to prove whether or not someone is your soulmate?”

“I’ve seen it happen!”

Before Steve could argue back, Chin broke into the debate, his voice calm. “It happened that way for me. I was eleven. It was a  _ very _ tame kiss.”

“You and Malia bonded when you were  _ eleven _ ?” Danny couldn’t keep the incredulous tone out of his voice.

"Spin the bottle." Chin beamed.

Danny hated him.

“I still think–” Steve started to say, but Kono cut him off, kissing him like she was ripping off a band-aid.

She grinned as she pulled back. “See? No big deal, Boss. We’re ready to go undercover.”

“Yep,” Steve said, putting his hands on his hips and licking his lower lip. “I suppose we are.”

As Danny turned away to finish preparations, he caught an absolutely mischievous look on Chin’s face. “What?”

“Nothing,” he said, his voice too sing-songy for it to actually be nothing.

“No really. What?”

“Well, I was just thinking… I’m Bonded, and we know you and Kono aren’t soulmates. And Steve and Kono aren’t ‘mates. That just leaves you and Steve the only open question on the team.” Chin looked far too pleased with himself. 

“Wait,” Steve said, stepping forward and blocking Danny’s view of Chin. “You think me and  _ Danny _ could be soulmates?”

More than a little offended, Danny cried, “You don’t have to say it like that!”

“Like what?”

“Like the thought of being Bonded to me is laughable. What, am I not good enough for you? Is that what you’re saying?”

“No, Danny. Jesus, you’re so sensi–”

“Sensitive? I’m not sensitive. You’re just a jer–”

“Here!” Steve grabbed Danny's head, pressed his lips to Danny’s lips and

Everything

Stopped.

The blood rushing in Danny's ears sounded like Niagra Falls and Steve's hands on his face felt like sunshine. The floor tipped under his feet, but when he opened his eyes to regain his bearings, the office lights stung his eyes they were so bright. Steve's face was still close enough that Danny could see his pupils were blown wide too, his nostrils flaring and his breath coming in short gasps. 

As the rushing in Danny's head faded to a low roar, he recognized Chin's voice saying something, but he couldn't understand it.

When did he and Steve get so close to the floor?

Steve's hands were still on Danny's face, holding him as Steve said something like, "What the hell was that?"

"What do you  _ think  _ it was?" Danny replied, hooking his hands into the crooks of Steve's elbows, more for support than anything else. "God, that really  _ did  _ feel like an explosion." 

He laughed.

Steve laughed too, and his smile made Danny's heart stutter in ways it only vaguely thought about doing before. 

"Oh my god!"

"I wasn't expecting  _ that _ ." Steve rubbed his thumb across Danny's cheekbone, and it felt like  _ love _ .

"Like I  _ was _ ?"

Crouching down next to them, Chin said, "Guys? The op?"

Danny wanted to tell Chin to screw the op, especially when Steve started pulling away. Before he could make more than an unsatisfied yelp, Danny was letting Steve pull him back up onto his feet. 

"C'mon, Danno. Let's get this mission done. This  _ is  _ our last shot at catching Calabrese. We can pick this up again later."

Danny felt like tearing out his hair. "I hate you."

Steve's grin was beyond infuriating. "No you don't!" he practically sang.

As Steve and Kono headed out of the office for their borrowed sportscar, Danny turned to Chin. "What just happened?"

"You mean Bonding with Steve? Yeah," Chin clapped Danny on the shoulder, "that just happened. Congrats, brah."

"Thanks?" Danny took the earpiece Chin handed him as they gathered the last few things they were going to need for the surveillance van. "I kinda feel like I've been run over by a truck."

Squeezing Danny's arm in support, Chin said, "It's just the drop from all the hormones. You'll feel fine in a few minutes."

"Will Steve be okay going undercover like this?" 

"Kono's got him." Chin hopped into the driver's seat of the van. 

Joining Chin in the vehicle, Danny sighed. "Believe it or not, that actually does make me feel a little better."

Chuckling, Chin started the engine and pulled out of the garage. "Have to say, that's the first time I've ever seen an undercover dry run end in a Bonding."

Thinking back, Danny realized that Steve wouldn't have kissed him if it hadn't been for Chin teasing them. "How did you know?"

"About you and Steve?" Chin asked, waiting for Danny's nod before continuing. "I didn't. I just thought it would be funny."

"Ha, ha. I'm Bonded to a crazy person." Danny stops breathing as the realization hits him. "Oh, my god! I'm Bonded to a crazy person!"

"Bondings happen for a reason, you know. It's not all chemicals and hormones. It's fate."

Danny thinks about all the things that had to happen for him to end up here. "Yeah, maybe. Fate."

He doesn't tell Chin how much he likes that idea. Or how much he's looking forward to seeing exactly what Fate has in store for when he gets Steve alone someplace private. That's much more than Chin needs to know.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's the list of prompts again](http://pterawaters.tumblr.com/post/181932933949/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short). Prompt me in the comments or over on tumblr and I'll see what I can do!


End file.
